The Chronicles of Eveil
by SHADOWX945ELITE
Summary: This is the tale of Eveil, an Obliterater on a quest to uncover his forgotten past and hunt down the one known as Felix Broadman. To do this he must find the tools of the Gods themselves, and to do that, he must OBLITERATE!
1. Prologue

THE CHRONICALS OF EVEIL

The hunt for Slaanesh's Blade

Prologue

A burst of autocannon fire ripped through Sergeant Magnus Rad, puncturing both armour and flesh. The insipid face of the Sergeant went even paler as blood spilled from his lower torso.

Just a week before, he was cruising on an interstellar jumbo jet, and now, he found himself being torn apart on the field of battle.

The remaining members of the squad fled to find cover. They watched as the creature that had so easily defeated their Sergeant began to approach them. Several of the team had taken cover behind a large, secure piece of shrapnel. The monstrously huge armoured figure fired what appeared to be a burst of lascannon fire which immediately slammed into the piece of shrapnel. At first, nothing appeared to happen, until the piece of shrapnel began to, slowly, fall towards the guardsmen. The guardsmen were so busy filling their pants that they did not notice this until the piece of shrapnel had loosened itself from the hard earth and began to fall at an incredibly rapid rate. As the shrapnel fell upon them, the men looked up with no time to react as it came down and fell upon them with blood spilling from all sides of the shrapnel, bits of body went flying through the air and came back down to earth with a thud.

Merely three guardsmen remained, lost in a cloud of thought as they stared at the crushed bodies of the other group of guardsmen. Suddenly, a shot of molten plasma thumped into the side of one of the guardsmen. In a massive explosion of heat and energy the guardsman was sent flying to the side and onto the ground. The lightly armoured infantry unit would never have survived such a blast. The two remaining guardsmen watched as the sizzling corpse of their fellow soldier twitched and gargled, suddenly, they broke into a run, forgetting that the magisterial Emperor would guide them to victory.

The bulky figure chased after them, firing rounds of autocannon fire as it stomped its way forward, creating footprints in the hard, solid dirt. Several rounds immediately punched through the armour, skin and flesh of the guardsman on the right hand side of the creature. The body fell to the ground, blood spilling in all directions, this drove the other guardsman into frenzy of speed! The armoured behemoth fired a single round of autocannon fire into the guardsman's leg. The soldier fell to the ground screaming and crying in agony. The beast approached and grasped the guardsman in its massive steel claw of a hand.

'Where is General Felix Broadman?' shouted the beast. The screaming guardsman did not answer but carried on screaming. The creature repeated its question 'Where is General Felix Broadman?' The guardsman repeated his screams before being thrown on the floor and being bathed in melta-fire. The obliterator known as Eveil looked down at the blend between the guardsman's flesh and his armour as they ran together like syrup runs together. Realising that it was not long before an imperial fleet arrived, the mutated warrior moved on to continue his search for the one named; Felix Broadman.


	2. Chapter 1

THE CHRONICALS OF EVEIL

The hunt for Slaanesh's Blade

Chapter 1: The orks

A massive hulking beast was stalking the land, in search of a certain General of grave importance to it, this creature was the first to be referred to as; obliterator! Known as Eveil, this obliterator had a dark past, a past that was so terrible and vile, that even the bravest soldier would shiver with fear. The crimson armour of the twelve foot high beast shook as its iron feet hit the ground. The creature had, fused to its right arm, an autocannon, a lascannon and a plasma cannon. On the left arm he bore a multi-melta, a heavy flamer and a lightening claw.

As Eveil trod across the surface of an ork held planet known as Icherase, he couldn't understand why the General had done what he had done. There were more than 48,000,000,000,000 men in the Imperium and almost as many in the Inquisition and Asartes put together! No singular being (other than someone in complete control of the warp or a dark lord of Chaos) could possibly locate this one man, unless they were incredibly lucky, which, Eveil happened to be. For at that one moment, the Imperial cruiser "The Incredulous" had just landed on the surface of Icherase, and it carried within it General Felix Broadman, high ranking Imperial officer, known for rooting out and destroying large cults of Chaos.

The glorified General Felix Broadman stepped out from the Imperial cruiser _"The Incredulous"_ and spoke forth.

"This planet reeks of Chaos," he said to himself. He wore a golden vest of armour, with a black shirt beneath it. Over the vest was a black blazer type jacket. In his left hand he held a sword, and in the right a black bolt pistol. Sergeant Major Tallarius and his squad of Karskins moved forth from the cruiser and began to scout the area. The thick, lush jungles of Icherase were a dangerous place and only the most incompetent of fools would lead in their army without first finding out if it is safe. Suddenly, a team of orks leapt forth and from the trees, they ambushed the squad of Karskins and cut down two of five of the Karskins. The green, slimy hides of the monstrous humanoid creatures were for tougher than week human skin, and their 'choppas' were more than capable of slicing through Karskin armour! But the firepower of the remaining Karskins was more than enough to annihilate the ork team! The orks screamed in pain as burning laser roasted their skin. The Karskins, only three remaining, decided that if there were more orks to come, they would need reinforcements. They began to head back to the cruiser, but more danger lie ahead...

As the Cadian troopers crept through the forest, they heard a sound. The sound of gun fire! They reached the ship and there they saw hundreds of orks charging at the soldiers of the Imperial Guard! Their commander, General Felix Broadman, right in the middle of the fight! The Karskins immediately joined the fire fight, annihilating any green-skins that got in their line of fire! Although older than the others, General Broadman was cutting down the majority of the orks anyway. Jumping onto the shoulders of the large ones and ramming his sword through their heads! As blood and brain fluids dripped and poured from the heads of the dying orks, the General ignored them and continued his killing spree. He jumped from ork to ork, picking them off one by one! He leapt onto a Nob, one of the toughest orks and most of the time their leaders, who grabbed the General's sword before it hit home. The General, still holding the sword tight within his hands, was flung to the ground. The Nob raised his axe when suddenly he flung his arms back and screamed in pain. Sergeant Major Tallarius stood behind him, rapidly moving his combat knife in and out, in and out of the Nob's back. The spatter of blood splashed over his face as he continued to stab at the scaly green hide!

"Muhahahahaha!" laughed Eveil whilst gunning down a camp of orks he had discovered whilst moving through the lush thick jungles. The ork structures were made of a crude wood which was too weak to withstand the torrent of gunfire laid down by the Obliterator. All of the orks within the structures were ripped to pieces before they even had a chance to react. Eveil was relentless, not stopping for any reason. He had faith in his weapon, knowing that the daemonic power infused with in his sacred autocannon would not allow it to jam or over-heat. Within a matter of seconds, the ork camp had been levelled, with no survivors! He marvelled at his work, the bodies of the ork warriors buried under a pile of partly charred splintered wood, covered in the lifeblood of the slain orks. He looked into the lush jungle and saw tracks, ork tracks! It also appeared as though a trukk had rolled through in the same direction, Eveil hated the orks and the thought of hunting down even more of the vile green skins made him very glad that he was on Icherase, the more dead orks the better!

"Thank you Tallarius, without you I would be dead now," said Felix Broadman, standing beside the body of the ork Nob which could have easily killed him, if it wasn't for the sergeant.

"It's fine; it is my duty to protect you, as is everyone else's." All of a sudden a huge metal creature emerged from the jungle screeching and roaring. It was an ork trukk and it wasn't alone. With it it brought a whole battle force of the green skins. They ran towards the Imperial troopers with their choppas raised and their sluggas blasting.

"WAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!"

"Fire at will!" Lasguns and hellguns alike pounded into the orks whos bodies collapsed to the floor, but it took many shots to kill one! Every time one died the orks were closer to the Imperial lines. Soldiers began to fall as slugga shells smashed into their bodies and tore through them. Blood spilled all onto the floor adding to the blood that had already been spilt when the orks ambushed the Imperial lines. The back of the ork trukk opened and a squad of orks armed with large guns which looked as if they were rapid fire, unfortunately for General Broadman, they were! Not only did the orks have that but a large, irregularly bulky ork stepped out of the crude ork vehicle carrying a huge gun, as the orks say, a big shoota. The ork climbed on top of the trukk so that he was in an elevated position. He could see the whole of the battle and aimed his weapon towards the Imperials.

"I like the big noise it makes"- suddenly a huge hail of shells rained down upon the Imperials piercing armour and flesh. It through them onto the ground from the force of the rounds and the Imperials soon found that their numbers were thinning. The orks were close to the troopers, ready to do their part and tear the humans apart with their choppas. Suddenly the ork trukk exploded throwing shrapnel in all directions, cutting through orks and humans alike. The flaming body of the large ork was sent through the air and landed in front of Felix Broadman who looked at it, wondering what happened. He looked up to see a dark figure walking out of the flame, blasting the orks who were charging at the Imperial lines. They were so close to finally reaching the soldiers before they were stopped right in front of the troopers.

Eveil walked forward, gunning town the orks with autocannon fire. The ork trukk whose tracks he followed was completely destroyed thanks to his lascannons. As the last of the slugga boys fell he suddenly felt the shells of the ork shootas smashing against his left shoulder pad. He turned towards the orks, they were but seven in number and all bore shootas. He raised his right arm towards the green skins.

"Daemon! Slay that beast!" shouted General Felix Broadman. The Imperial Guard, who were now only twelve in number, fired their lasguns whilst the three remaing Karskins donated the fire of their hellguns to the monster which had so easily wiped out their great foe! The monster seemed to egnore their fire as it tore through the remaining orks with a hail of autocannon fire. The General switched his bolt pistol to its highest rate of fire and still the creature seemed not to even acknowledge their existence. As the final ork fell the creature turned.

Eveil turned to see Imperial Guardsmen shooting at him. He ignored it and eyed one of the soldiers who appeared to be of General status, as he looked closer, he could see. General Felix Broadman. He continued his stare and took no notice of the others. Vengeance would finally be his!

The General lowered his weapon. The creature had not reacted to their fire. He looked at the creature and saw that the beast was looking into his eyes, staring with some burning hatred of which the General had never witnessed before, not in all of the battles he had fought, in all the Chaos rituals he had witnessed, in all the creatures, in all the daemons, he had never seen such hatred.

"Fall back!" he cried "It's no use retreat to the jungle!" The creature did not pursue, it only stood and watched. The Imperial troopers ran into the jungle, it was getting dark and they needed a place to set up camp.

"At last I've finally found you, and now I know just what to do to you!"


	3. Chapter 2

THE CHRONICALS OF EVEIL

The hunt for Slaanesh's Blade

Chapter 2: Slaanesh's Blade

Eveil stood under the night sky, looking up at the stars, remembering what it was like to be out there, before this. After seeing the face of his enemy his memory had begun to re-emerge. Memories were returning of when he was a fleet Captain aboard his mighty ship, _"The Massacre"_. It was a stunning craft, at least twice the size of anything you've ever seen, the only one of its kind. It had been his crowning glory for years and when he was tasked with destroying a small fleet of the Black Legion Chaos Space Marines he composed a fleet of no ships other than his own, and he prevailed with great success.

No matter how hard he tried he could not remember why he was hunting the general. He only knew that he had done something, something so hurtful, so crushing, that Eveil turned to the dark powers of Chaos for aid in killing him. After Eveil was mutated horribly into the creature he is now he lost his memory, he was told after that if he wanted the help of the XVII legion of Chaos Space Marines in crushing everything that the general owned, knew and loved, then he would have to find for them the weapons of the Gods themselves, Slaanesh's Blade, the Scythe of Nurgle, the Staff of Tzeench, and the Bloodshedder of Khorne! Like I told you before Eveil was incredibly lucky, and being incredibly lucky following his gut would lead him right where he wanted to be, on the planet where the first item was located, Slaanesh's Blade. This elusive artefact grants the user incredible speed and agility, not only this, but it also grants the one who wields it all of the daemonic energies of the prince of pleasure himself! The daemonic sword could mean possibly the greatest warrior ever known, and it was just the first of the four! If Eveil could find it then it would mean an even easier way to slay the general and finally exact his revenge!

Chanting was heard coming from the thick jungles. The night was long, and Eveil had grown bored of searching, so he decided to investigate. He slowly crept forward, the chanting was growing louder. He moved some long grass aside and saw the object of his desire. Slaanesh's blade! It was embedded in the ground in the centre of a complete three-hundred and sixty degree angle circle where all plant life had been removed, it was just a flat patch of dirt with an eight pointed star drawn into it, in blood. At each point stood an extremely large ork, wearing heavy armour and wielding giant metal axes, drenched in blood. Almost at the centre of the eight pointed star stood an even larger ork, at least twice the size of Eveil, who was almost twice the size of an asartes warrior. The largest ork stood in front of the sword and lead the other orks in their chants. He held a torch of flame that glowed just bright enough for the orks, the blade and the unholy star to be visible. He noticed that each of the orks had one of the heavy machine guns that he saw on the ork that stood on the top of the primitive 'trukk' that he destroyed with a single burst of his lascannon. He remembered the pile of human corpses that had been left by it before he ended the ork's frenzy. These were powerful foes and would not be easy to bring down. He observed as the largest ork knelt facing the shimmering blade of the daemon god. The metal of the handle was shaped as if a serpent curled around it, the scales gleaming in the dim, flickering light of the torch. The largest ork rose and spoke out in a deep and rough voice;

"Too nite, weez iz gonna get da boys redee for da big fite. In da mornin wee iz gonna crush da humies and da big Chaos boy. WAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"!" roared the green skinned monsters. Eveil wanted to see this ork army that the biggest one had spoken of. He would wait, the orks die at dawn.

Eveil stood in the large growths of the tropical jungles of Icherase, the sun high in the sky shining down upon Eveil and the ones who he would destroy on this day. _Now is the time_, Eveil spoke in his head before trudging forward through the large plants that stood taller than him. He only had one thing on his mind, Felix Broadman! He was anxious, he had wanted to kill him for so long and now he would finally get his chance. He remembered the way to the sword, he had mapped it out clearly in his head. He thought about how he was going to kill the general, he took great pleasure in thinking of his violent and bloody demise. He wanted to make him suffer, Eveil wanted to put him through what he was put through, if only he could remember. Before he was going to do all this however he would have to find and capture him, the capturing shouldn't be hard though because his soldiers were very weak and could be easily bypassed, by killing them, it was just the finding. It did not matter, for when he acquired the blade nothing would stand in his way.

As he approached the site he visited the previous night he could hear something, rumbling, he stopped. It was getting louder. He took three steps back. Suddenly a horde of orks charged past Eveil, screaming and shouting, their roars loader than the roar of the trukks driving behind them, carrying yet more orks. If Eveil had not taken those steps back he would have been trampled by the ork horde. He stood, watching as the living tide of green skins washed past him, not even noticing him. He waited for the thick incompetent aliens to go past before continuing on his path.

"Stupid orks."


	4. Chapter 3

THE CHRONICALS OF EVEIL

The hunt for Slaanesh's Blade

Chapter 3: Prince of Pleasure

Felix Broadman stepped out of the crudely fashioned tent. They had had little time to set it up the previous night as they wanted to get as much sleep as possible. They knew that today was going to be a big day.

Sergeant Major Tallarius stepped into Felix Broadman's tent.

"General," he said.

"Yes Sergeant, what is your business here, tell me, what is on your mind?"

"Well sir, being now only eleven in number, I was wondering how we were to defeat our foe?"

"We will find a way Sergeant, we always do."

"Sir, I have served alongside you since the exterminatus of Ragnar IV and I have never once doubted you, but now I have to say…"

"We will find a way!" shouted General Broadman.

"Yes sir," said the Sergeant Major before leaving the tent.

"We _will_ find a way."

Eveil stood in the circle. He could feel a strange presence, as if there was some other worldly being around him that he could not see. Suddenly, the large ork from the previous night pushed the long grass aside on the other side of the circle. He looked Eveil in the eyes before charging forward towards him. Eveil pulled up his right arm and fired autocannon rounds into the orks face. The ork almost sprung backwards due to the force exerted by the autocannon rounds. He fell onto his back but before doing so grabbed the handle of the unholy weapon to try and keep himself up. Instead of doing so it pulled the blade from the earth of which it was embedded in. He appeared dead, holding the sword in his right hand. Eveil approached what seemed to be the corpse of the largest ork he had ever seen when all of a sudden the eight orks that he also saw the previous night sprung forth from the huge tropical flowers, holding their "Big Shootas".

"Dakka dakka dakka!" shouted one ork before they opened fire. Evil shrugged off the slugs that peppered his armour and released the ammunition from his daemonic autocannon. It fired and hit home on the bodies of the orks, but their armour was very effective and not a single round made it into the ork hide. The shots from the large guns began to hit the fleshy parts showing on the mutated warrior causing Eveil great pain. He cried out as they exploded inside his body.

"Hahaha!" shouted one of the orks. "Stupid Chaos boy, you can't beat us wiv dat puny shoota."

"I don't intend to!" exclaimed Eveil before firing his lascannon directly into the ork's face. He fired a bolt of plasma at another, sizzling the orks flesh and knocking it to the ground. He fired two more bursts of plasma before firing another three lascannon shots, finishing the last ork with a plasma bolt to the head. He lowered his weapons. And looked at the large ork on the ground and reached out for the Blade of Slaanesh. The ork suddenly rose and stared down at Eveil. He began to grow even larger and horrible daemonic mutations began to take form. A gigantic horn grew out of the left hand side of his head, a huge sinewy limb began to grow out of the right hand side of the ork's body, underneath the arm that was already there. Giant sharp fangs grew from the gaping maw of the beast while its tongue became pointed and long. The possessed ork looked down upon Eveil and spoke forth;

"Now is the hour of your demise dark warrior!" The beast ran forward and swung its sword across at a horizontal angle. Eveil ducked, the daemonic weapon missing his head by less than a hands breadth. He stood up and looked at the ork, but before he could ain his weapon the sword came crashing down upon him, this time vertically. He jumped to the side, narrowly dodging the blade and evading his death.

"Now men!" cried Felix Broadman, giving the signal to his comrades. Each pushed a button on a small remote and suddenly huge chunks of earth flew into the air as explosives were detonated and metal and orks were burnt and destroyed. The orks were not expecting that and the strategic positions of the explosives had caused all but four of the orks to be annihilated.

"That'll teach 'em to stay so bloody close together won't it," said Tallarius.

"That it will my good friend," said General Felix Broadman. "Attack!" The soldiers of the Imperium sprung forth and opened fire on the remaining orks, killing them quickly and efficiently. It was a massacre, and it worked. "I told you we'd find a way."

Eveil opened fire with his autocannon, every shot punching into the flesh of the monster in front of him. All his rounds seemed to do were make the creature angry. Eveil ran out of the jungle, the monstrous ork in hot pursuit. Suddenly General Felix Broadman ran up to the side of the beast, lept into the air and landed on the beasts arm. He jumped up again from the arm and stabbed his sword into the eye of the beast. The monster let out a roar of pain before grabbing the general in its third hand and staring into his face. It roared again and opened its huge maw ready to bite the human in half.

"NOOOOOOO! He is mine! Aaaaaaagggghhhhh!" cried Eveil charging at the beast firing lascannon, plasma cannon and melta all at once. The monster dropped the general, stepping backward as the mighty warrior fired his most powerful weapons towards him. The ork tripped on a fallen tree, landing on its back. Eveil jumped up onto the body of the beast and ran to its head. He stared it in the face before it opened its mouth and let out a roar of defiance. "Shut up you annoying rat!" Eveil shoved his lascannon into the daemon's mouth before firing. There was a pause of about a second before the head of the beast exploded, flesh, bone and brain flying in all directions, covering Eveil's already crimson armour in a coat of red. The hand of the beast released its grip on the sword and dropped it. It began to revert back to its previous form, the greenskinned beast that Eveil witnessed chanting at the blade. He took up the weapon, claiming his prize. He turned around to finally exact his revenge, but to his shock the general was gone. He could hear the roar of engines, the _Incredulous_ was leaving. "Noooo!" shouted Eveil, charging in the direction that his ears led him. He arrived at the ship just before it lifted off of the ground. Eveil fired his lascannon at the ship but it had no effect, barely scratching the paint. He fired again but it was no use, the hull was too thick and strong. As the ship left the atmosphere Eveil let out a roar of anger. His target had escaped.

Eveil stood at the foot of the ship, admiring its beauty. He stepped inside and moved to the bridge. He powered the engines and prepared for lift-off. _The Massacre_ was in pussuit.


	5. Epilogue

THE CHRONICALS OF EVEIL

The hunt for Slaanesh's Blade

Epilogue

Eveil looked upon the deceased bodies of the Tau warriors. They had been a challenge compared to the battle he had fought in space. He had completely obliterated the Tau fleet with his beloved ship, his tool of destruction. The Tau armour was strong, but not strong enough to protect them from the armour piercing rounds of the autocannon wielded by the daemonic warrior that had cut them down with such ease. Weaponry was where the Tau's skills really lie. It was the weapons of the Tau that had caused Eveil the trouble. It had been painful taking the plasma rounds, but he was not dead, oh not dead, for he had a task to complete before he could die, he had to finish what he started, and destroy Felix Broadman!


End file.
